


estrella cruzó verano

by Spacesword16



Category: t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Divorce, F/F, First Kiss, Neighbors, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: Cuando los padres de Lena se divorcian, ella y su hermana se mudan a un pequeño complejo de apartamentos en una pequeña ciudad. Ella piensa que no hay oportunidad para ella hasta que tenga una reunión con la hija del propietario.





	estrella cruzó verano

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor: perdone cualquier error. El español no es mi primer idioma

Lena suspiró mientras terminaba de colgar su ropa en el armario de la habitación que sería suya de ahora en adelante. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, ella casi se amordazó cuando tomó el color de la habitación. Era lo que Lena sólo podía llamar un verde lima que había desaparecido del humo del cigarrillo y se había convertido en un color que sólo podía describir como vómito.

-¿Estás bien aquí?

Inessa, su madre le preguntó desde la puerta haciendo una nota mental para hacer tiempo para pasar con su hija mayor más tarde ese día.

"Estoy bien."

Lena casi se rompió cuando se acercó y se sentó en la cama, de espaldas a su madre, aunque Inessa suspiró y se acercó a sentarse a su lado.

"Bueno, Elena, si es por eso que el tratamiento silencioso?"

Preguntó, aunque estaba seguro de que ya sabía la respuesta.

"No es importante."

Lena respondió, recibiendo una mirada clara de Inessa que respondió

"Elena, deja de ser terca, ambos sabemos que estás mintiendo.

Lena no habló por unos minutos, aunque sabía que su madre era demasiado terca para dejar el tema.

"No es que no entienda por qué no podía quedarme con papá, pero estoy aterrorizado de no hacer amigos aquí ... Sólo tenía cuatro amigos en mi antigua escuela ... ¿Qué pasa si no hago uno aquí ? "

Lena finalmente dijo, su voz se quebró cuando se volvió hacia su madre.

"Lena, todo estará bien, sé que todo esto ha sido difícil para ti y tu hermana, pero prometo que todo estará bien".

-dijo Inessa, rodeando al niño de catorce años que apenas suspiraba y se apoyaba en él.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de esa mamá? Eso es lo que tu y papá dijeron cuando empecé a ir a la escuela secundaria".

Inessa suspiró ante la molestia en el tono de Lena, pero sólo respondió.

-¿Porque eres brillante, encantador y de mente abierta, ¿quién no querría ser tu amigo?

Antes de que Lena pudiera pensar en una respuesta a su madre, ella podía oír a su hermana de seis años llamándolos en la otra habitación.

Creo que Katya acaba de despertar.

Lena se rió entre dientes, ganando un suspiro de Inessa.

"Al menos, ese es uno de nosotros que puede descansar, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a través de la guía telefónica local y encontrar un restaurante que parece que sería algo que todos podríamos disfrutar?"

 


End file.
